cinderella man
by AnakHaehyuk
Summary: "Brengsek dia memegang tanganku." /"Oh ayolah hyukjae pelankan suara mu bisa-bisa penyamaranmu bisa terbongkar, jika terbongkar bukan hanya aku saja yang akan menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka kau juga akan ikut terseret. Dan ayolah ubah suaramu menjadi wanita." /haehyuk yaoi


By AnakHaehyuk

ff 2shoot haehyuk. Cinderella man.

Pesta Ulang tahun yang diadakan oleh lee donghae begitu meriah dan megah, tamu undangan yang datang berlomba lomba menarik perhatian donghae ntah dengan pakaian yang sexy maupun dengan kado yang diberikannya. Namun hal itu tak berpengaruh untuknya, baginya satupun tidak ada yang menarik.

"Hey.. saengil chukkahamnida." Ucap yeoja bersurai blonde. Yeoja itu tanpa malu, bergelayut manja di lengan donghae dan mengabaikan tatapan sinis yang diberikan padanya.

"Gomowa, dara noona. Tapi bisakah kau melepaskan pelukan di lenganku." Donghae menatap tajam pada dara, satu lagi ia tidak suka yeoja yang agresif. dengan terpaksa Yeoja yang bernama dara itu melepaskan pelukan pada lengan namja tampan itu, hingga ia mendapatkan ejekan dari para saingannya.

"Bagaimana, apa kau suka dengan hadiah yang ku berikan?" Tanya dara antusias. "Lumayan." Jawab donghae acuh.

"Noona sepertinya aku harus pergi menemui teman - temanku, semoga kau suka dengan pestanya." Ujar donghae dan langsung pergi meninggalkan dara. Donghae yang enggan berlama -lama dengan dara, segera menghampiri teman temannya.

"Eh kenapa kau berada disini? Bukankah disana ada dara?" Tanya yunho bingung. Pasalnya sudah sebulan yang lalu donghae terlihat dekat dengan yeoja itu. Bahkan ia berpikir bahwa donghae benar benar jatuh cinta pada seniornya itu, karena biasanya donghae akan mencampakan yeoja yang seminggu sudah ia kencani. Tapi kini donghae menjauhinya padahal sebelumnya ia terlihat lengket dengan yeoja itu,.eumm ralat lebih tepatnya dara yang lengket pada donghae.

"Ck aku sudah bosan dengannya. Dia sama seperti yang lain cerewet." Ucap donghae diselingi tawa puas darinya.

"Keren itu sebuah rekor barumu. Tuan lee donghae." Seru kyuhyun sambil menepuk bahu donghae.

"Yeoja sepertinya memang seperti itu, cerewet dan menyebalkan. Dan kau hebat, bisa bertahan selama sebulan dengannya. Ben r benar sangat luar biasa." Timpal changmin.

"Tentu saja. Dan kali ini aku memenang..." donghae menatap tak percaya pada pintu utama, disana ia melihat si cupu Shindong datang dengan sosok yeoja cantik. Donghae terpesona dengan kecantikan alami dari sosok yeoja itu, mata onix yang terlihat teduh, hidung yang bangir, bibir semerah buah cerry dipadukan dengan kulit seputih susu. Yeoja itu benar benar sempurna.

Ia tidak menyangka Shindong si cupu yang menjadi langganan untuk di bully olehnya juga para teman temannya, bisa membawa yeoja cantik ke acara ini. Apa mata yeoja cantik itu bermasalah?

Yunho, changmin serta kyuhyun melihat arah pandang donghae yang tertuju pada Shindong dan pasangannya. Reaksi yang sama terpancar dari mereka. heran, bingung dan tak percaya jika seorang Shindong bisa membawa pasangan yang cantik. Sekelebat pertanyaan keluar begitu saja dari mereka. Apa benar yeoja itu pacarnya? Pikir yunho , jangan jangan yeoja itu pacar sewaannya selidik kyuhyun. Pasti itu sepupunya tidak mungkin dia mempunyai pacar secantik changmin.

ntah sadar atau tidak donghae melangkahkan kakinya menuju shindong. Di ikuti oleh Yunho, changmin dan kyuhyun.

"Wah kau datang juga rupanya. Ngomong ngomong Terima kasih sudah datang." Sapa donghae ramah. Hingga membuat shindong nmegerutkan dahinya bingung. Begitu pula dengan ketiga teman.

"Ssa..sama-sama donghae-shi."

"Dia pacarmu?" Tanya changmin.

"N-ne?"

"Yeoja cantik ini pacarmu." Tanya changmin kembali. "Ehm.. y-ya dia pacarku." Jawab shindong gugup.

"Kau tidak ingin mengenalkannya pada kami." Timpal donghae.

"Eh.. d-dia eunhyukkie dan hyukkie mereka teman sekelasku. Ini donghae di samping kanannya yunho sedangkan di samping kiri changmin dan kyuhyun."

Dengan cepat donghae menyambar tangan yeoja cantik itu. Sedangkan yeoja yang diketahui bernama eunhyukkie itu memandang tak suka atas tindakan donghae yang menurutnya terlalu agresif.

"B-bisa kau lepaskan tangan mu itu donghae-shi."

Deg.

Akhirnya donghae mendengar Suaranya, suaranya begitu lembut. Bukannya di lepaskan donghae malah terus memegangnya. Tapi dengan cepat yunho memutuskan genggaman tangan itu, hingga membuat donghae mendelik tajam pada yunho sedangkan yunho dia tidak pedulu akan hal itu.

"Baiklah shindong selamat menikmati pestanya, kami tinggal dulu." Pamit yunho Sebelum ia pergi namja tampan bermata musang itu memberi isyarat kepada changmin dan kyuhyun untuk menyeret donghae. Dan tak lama kedua evil itu menyeret donghae pergi, donghae yang tak terima di seret oleh kedua evil itu segera melayangkan protesnya.

"Brengsek dia memegang tanganku."

"Oh ayolah hyukjae pelankan suara mu bisa-bisa penyamaranmu bisa terbongkar, jika terbongkar bukan hanya aku saja yang akan menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka kau juga akan ikut terseret. Dan ayolah ubah suaramu menjadi wanita." Shindong mencoba memperingati yeoja erhh ralat maksudnya namja yang kini menyamar menjadi yeoja.

"Tapi namja yang bertampang mesum itu kurang ajar sekali hyung." "Dia punya nama, namanya donghae. Sudahlah tetap bersikap manis layaknya yeoja, aku janji akan membelikanmu susu strawberry yang sangat banyak."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Tapi benar ya hyung akan membelikanku susu strawberry." "Tentu saja, tapi asalkan kau bersikap baik. Kau tidak maukan jika aku terus di bully oleh mereka." Hyukjae menganggukan kepalanya, benar ia tidak mau hyungnya itu terus di bully oleh mereka.

"Kau memang adikku yang terbaik." Ucap shindong senang. "Kalau begitu kau diam dulu disini jangan kemana mana, aku akan mengambilkanmu makanan yang ada disana." Hyukjae mwndengus sebal, hyungnya itu jika berurusan dengan makanan aahhh ia akan lupa segalanya.

Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin ikut kedalam permainan ini, tapi melihat hyungnya memohon dengan wajah memelas dan menawarkan sesuatu yang menurut namja cantik itu sangat menggiurkan yaitu hyungnya berjanji akan membelikan susu strawberry kesukaannya yang sangat banyak. Alhasil iya pun menyetujuinya meskipun ia harus menjadi yeoja seperti saat ini.

Untung saja kedua orangtuanya tengah dinas di luar negeri. jika tidak, mungkin dirinya dan juga hyungnya akan habis diceramahi.

Hyukjae menggerutu sebal, ini sudah 25 menit dan hyungnya belum juga kembali. Sangat menyebalkan bukan! Dan sedari tadi ia terus berdiri hingga mengakibatkan kakinya sakit ditambah dengan high heels, ia tidak habis pikir kenapa para yeoja sangat tergila gila dengan high heels yang menurutnya tidak nyaman dipakai. Hyukjae mengutuk high heels yang sukses membuat kakinya sakit. Dengan langkah pelan hyukjae pergi menuju balkon yang sepertinya cukup sepi untuk melepaskan high heels.

Akhirnya hyukjae bisa bernafas lega setelah ia bisa melepaskan sepasang high heels yang ia pakai sedari tadi, kedua telapak kakinya terlihat memerah. Setelah ia menyimpan epasang high heelsnya di bawah kursi yang ia duduki, hyukjae pun sedikit memijit kedua kakinya mungkin saja dengan begitu bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakit pada kakinya.

"Sepertinya kaki mu sakit." Donghae yang sedari tadi mengawasi Hyukjae dari kejauhan, kini menghampirinya dan duduk di samping. Namja tampan itu memperhatikan kedua kaki hyukjae, satu yang terlintas di benak donghae. Kaki jenjang itu mulus dan err terlihat sexy. Jika donghae tahu bahwa sosok 'yeoja itu adalah seorang namja, apa ia masih bisa berpikir seperti itu?

"Emm sepertinya kakimu harus direndam dalam air hangat, biar aku bawakan tunggu serbentar disini ok." Donghae segera beranjak dari tempatnya, namun saat akan pergi tiba - tiba saja hyukjae meraih tangan donghae. Hyukjae yang sadar akan kelancanganya segera meminta maaf pada donghae.

"M-mianhae aku tidak bermaksud lancang." Sesal Hyukjae dan jangan lupakan suaranya yang dibuat selembut mungkin. Donghae menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum bodoh, entah ini terlalu berlebihan atau memang benar saat hyukjae memegang tangannya ada rasa desiran halus dalam hatinya. Padahal saat mantan- mantannya memegang tangannya tidak ada desiran seperti ini. Jadi apa itu artinya dia..?

" D-donghae-shi!" Panggil Hyukjae. Donghae yang mulai kembali tersadar segera menatap mata onix yang indah itu.

"N-ne?"

"Kau tidak usah membawa air hangat untuk kakiku, karena mungkin saja sebentar lagi shindong oppa akan mengajakku pulang."

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya kau akan lama disini" Donghae menunjuk kearah shindong yang kini tengah sibuk dengan makanannya. Melihat itu hyukjae merutuki Hyungnya itu, bisa - bisanya saat seperti ini dia melupakannya.

"Sepertinya dia melupakanmu dan asyik dengan semua makanan yang berada di kedua tangannya." Hyukjae mencoba tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan donghae. "Dia memang seperti itu, justru itulah daya tariknya." Ujar Hyukjae. Namja cantik itu mencoba menahan tawanya saat kata - kata yang baru saja keluar dari bibirnya terdengar lucu, ia tidak menyangka akan mengucapkan kata - kata seperti itu.

"Mwo? Daya tarik?" Tanya Donghae tak percaya. Sedangkan hyukjae dengan polosnya menganggukan kepalanya lucu.

"O-hh begitu ya."

"Tapi bagaimana jika ada seorang namja tampan, menaruh hati padamu?"

"Oh itu tidak mungkin. Tidak ada yang mencintaiku setulus shindong oppa." Ucap Hyukjae dan tersenyum manis pada donghae.

"Tapi bagaimana jika itu ada? Dan dihadapanmu pula." Hyukjae menatap donghae bingung, sejujurnya ia bingung dengan perkataan namja tampan berwajah mesum itu.

Donghae terus menatap wajah bingung hyukjae, lagi - lagi hatinya berdesir dan ia menikmati desiran hangat itu. Apa iya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Atau ini hanya perasan suka seperti sebelum -sebelumnya yang berakhir dengan rasa bosan. tapi donghae yakin perasaan ini berbeda.

_ Kau harus menciumnya, jika kau ingin tahu perasaanmu kepadanya. _Ucapan yunho tadi, terus terngiang di pikirannya.

Ia pun membenarkan ucapan Yunho, memang satu - satunya cara untuk membuktikan bahwa perasaan yang ia rasakan ini berbeda yaitu dengan cara menciumnya. Tidak ada cara lain, lagi pula ia ingin merasakan bibir cherry yang terus menggodanya itu.

Donghae pun dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencoba mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir cherry hyukjae, tanpa memikirkan dampak yang akan ia dapatkan dari perbuatan nista ini.

Chup...

Niat awal hanya ingin membuktikan tentang perasaannya terhadap Hyukjae -yang dianggapnya sebagai yeoja- . tapi ada rasa ingin lebih dari sekedar menempelkan bibirnya, seperti melumat dang menghisapnya. Dan desiran hangat itu muncul kembali. Beda dengan dulu, sama sekali tidak ada rasa seperti itu saat ia mencium yeoja lain.

Kesimpulan yang donghae dapat adalah bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan pacar teman sekelasnya, tapi itu bukan kendala bagi donghae. Ia akan merebut Hyukjae dari shindong, menjadikannya kekasih. Toh Shindong tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya pikir donghae percaya diri.

Hanya saja tantangannya adalah menaklukan hati yeoja ini, karena sepertinya dia berbeda dari yeoja yang ia kenal. Dia susah untuk berpaling kelain hati dan cenderung setia pada kekasihnya. Betapa bahagianya jika ia mendapatkan kekasih seperti dia .

Lain halnya dengan Hyukjae, ia yang shock atas serangan mendadak yang tidak ia duga akan dilakukan oleh donghae. Hanya bisa terdiam dan merasakan bibirnya yang dilumat dan dihisap secara perlahan oleh donghae dan ia merasakan desiran hangat dari hatinya.

Deg...

Bukan hanya donghae saja yang merasakan desiran hangat dihatinya Hyukjae pun juga merasakannya, saat bibir donghae melumat bibirnya. Mungkin ini sudah gila tapi jujur ia sangat menikmati itu. Sistem otaknya menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan kegiatan nista ini tapi disatu sisi tubuhnya berkata lain. Dan hal yang lebih penting, ini adalah C.I.U.M.A.N P.E.R.T.A.M.A.N.Y.A! dan ia melakukannya dengan seorang N.A.M.J.A.

N.A.M.J.A

N.A.M.J.A

N.A.M.J.A

N.A.M.J.A

ASTAGA ..

Hyukjae yang sudah sadar dari rasa terkejutnya segera mendorong donghae hingga membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai, hyukjae mendekati donghae yang kini tengah meringis kesakitan akibat bokongnya yang mencium lantai dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi namja cantik itu menampar dongahe dengan sangat keras hingga terdengar suara shock dari para tamu undangan yang melihat pangeran impiannya di tampar oleh yeoja yang tidak mereka kenal. Yunho, changmin dan Kyuhyun tertawa melihat tragedy itu, ini tragedy penamparan pertama donghae dan itu sunggu luar biasa. Sedangkan shindong yang shock melihat itu tanpa sadar menjatuhkan semua makanan yang berada di kedua tangannya. Melihat adiknya pergi berlari meninggalkan donghae -yang juga shock atas kejadian yang menimpanya- ia pun juga mengikuti sang adik tanpa pamit kepada donghae.

Eunhyukkie tungguuuu . Aku bisa jelaskan. Teriak donghae. Namja tampan itu segera bangkit dan mengejar hyukjae dan shindong. Namun nihil mobil yang membawa mereka sudah pergi dari sana.

SIAL! Marah Donghae. Namja tampan marah bukan karena Hyukjae menamparnya tapi marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menjelaskan sikapnya yang sudah lancang mencium hyukjae.

.

..

Anakhaehyuk

FF Cinderella Man

Haehyuk

..

.

Prakkk

Hyukjae menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan menguncinya, ia tidak ingin diganggu oelh siapun termasuk sang hyungnya yang sedari tadi menanyakan perihal kejadian tadi. Dengan kasar hyukjae melepas rambut palsunya dan emmbuangnya sembarangan.

Kejadian saat donghae menciumnya terulang kembali di pikirannya, dan hanya memikirkan hal itu saja desiran hangat itu datang kembali. Saat ia menatap kedalam cermin, ia dengan jelas melihat bahwa bibirnya menjadi sangat merah dan sediki membengkak.

Tok..

Tok..

Tok..

Hyukjae-ah aku mohon buka pintunya. Teriak shindong. Sedangkan hyukjae tak menghiraukan sang hyungnya yang tengah memohon. Kau tidak ingin bercerita kepadaku tentang insiden tadi. Lanjutnya lagi.

Lagi lagi Hyukjae tidak menyaut sama sekali, ia justru beranjak pergi dari tempatnya menuju kamar mandi. Dalam suasana hati yang seperti ini berendam sebentar untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dari pada ia harus berdiam diri dan mendengarkan suara shindong yang terus merecokinya.

.

..

Anakhaehyuk

FF Cinderella Man

Haehyuk

..

.

Shindong mengerutu sebal pasalnya tadi saat ia akan membangunkan sang adik, tiba -tiba saja pintu kamar hyukjae sudah terbuka karena pemasaran namja berpipi chubby itu masuk dan mencari sosok hyukjae. Tapi ternyata sang adik tak ada disana, sepertinya dia sudah pergi. Tidak biasanya hyukjae pergi pagi - pagi sekali, biasanya dia akan berangkat bersama karena sekolah hyukjae tak jauh dengan kampusnya. Mungkin namja cantik itu menghindarinya. Astaga sebenarnya ada apa dengan adiknya itu? Hingga menghindarinya seperti ini.

Namja berpipi chubby itu segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan langsung pergi menuju ruang 301 tepatnya di lantai 3 yang akan dilaksanakannya perkuliahan. Namun ditengah perjalanannya ia dihadang oleh ke empat namja yang selalu membullynya.

_ apa mereka akan balas dendam, akibat insiden penamparan yang dilakukan oleh hyukjae. _pikir shindong.

Shindong-shi kita harus bicara, tapi bukan disini. Ucap Donghae.

T-tapi bukankah kita ada jadwal perkuliahan, Donghae-shi. Jawab shindong gugup. Namun donghae tidak peduli akan hal itu, dengan santai ia dan yunho pergi meninggalkan mereka dan tak lama dari itu.

Grepp

Kedua lengan shindong di pegang oleh Kyuhyun dan changmin, mereka pun segera menyeret shindong ke taman belakang. Mengikuti donghae dan yunho yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

.

..

Anakhaehyuk

FF Cinderella Man

Haehyuk

Tbc

..

.


End file.
